youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Puffer Fish
Connor Inman (born ), better known online as Puffer Fish, is an American commentary YouTuber that specializes in review-type content and various critiques, often done in a humorous manner. Some of his videos also feature one of his close friends, DaftPina, whom he also livestreams with on occasion too. Both share an enjoyment for critiquing various media types within their videos, though Puffer Fish focuses more on the informal execution of his opinions, which keeps his videos iconically entertaining. Puffer Fish created his channel on March 20, 2011, and began uploading his first videos on sheet music transcriptions and occasional let's plays on some video games, before uploading his first few comedic exposed videos on Animated Storytime Channels and thus sparking what would later become his usual style of comedic reviews and commentary. Content As a commentator YouTuber, Puffer Fish's main video types consist of varying criticism on specific topics such as YouTubers, videos, webcomics, animation memes and even his findings on DeviantArt (which had equally become a series on his channel for a decent while), and occasionally also does collaborations with his friends, though most of his videos are done solo. Puffer Fish started off by making lets plays, with the first series he did being Dark Souls, but found a special fondness for visual novels and dating sims which are still up on his channel (albeit unlisted and in a playlist). He also created the earlier mentioned "Animators Exposed" videos which were parodies of Illuminati exposed videos which targetted the then still growing animation storytime channel genre. This started with his video on Jaiden Animations Jaiden Animations EXPOSED!!!wherein he jokingly accuses Jaiden Animations of being a front to spread satanic propaganda in the vein of other satanism exposed videos. While the first and second ones featured his voice the next 16 either had no voiceover (more akin to a compilation of moments with text over the screen) or used a text to speech voice similar to the youtuber ThePeladophobian.Some followed an overaching narrative, such as the ones particularly on Storytime Animators which connected them to Jaiden and her "Satanic Cult", while some had an isolated narrative such as his video on TomSka and Piemations Most of his content thrives on his fast-paced and snappy editing style, mainly seen in his video essays and animation meme videos, which focuses on keeping people engaged through quick cuts and jokes that fly past extremely quickly. A stark contrast to the editing style of his friend DaftPina, who focuses on creating a more slow-paced aesthetic and style of content. Trivia *Puffer Fish has edited for many other YouTubers, including Pkrussl and That Creepy Reading, whom he currently works for. *He is currently in college studying cybersecurity. *Before the Puffer Fish persona, Puffer used his channel to upload go animate videos in early 2011 and Red vs Blue compilations (which were all taken down after YouTube retooled their copyright system). His channel was not taken down afterwards but it wasn't until 2015 when he started uploading normal content. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers